Que mas pasa en Edenia?
by Senordelassombras
Summary: Kitana , su intenso romance y vivencias que se avecinan


En una fría noche, en el Reino de Edenia , se encontraban dos de los mas importantes guerreros. Pero ésta vez no empuñaban armas, mas bien como hacia mucho tiempo que el amor tocó a las puertas de corazón, se encontraban ahí, en una habitación, del inmenso palacio de la bella Princesa. Algo había ocurrido, Nunca habían tenido problemas. Pero esa ocación él se mostraba indiferente él era Liu Kang, un hombre que amaba a Kitana sobre todas las cosas. Ella es la otra guerrera. aquella que le corresponde su amor a Liu Kang con la misma fuerza. Pero algo había pasado. Liu Kang yacía acostado en la cama dandole la espalda a Kitana. ella por su lado se devestía ignorando a Liu Kang en medio de la habitación. Él parecía estar pensativo. Kitana no se quitó la ropa por completo. ella quedó en ropa interior muy diminuta. Despues se sentó en el borde de la cama. Liu Kang estaba inmovil, y trato de verla sin voltear la cabeza, solo moviendo sus ojos. Aún le daba la espalda acostado. ella tambien le daba la espalda. Nunca habían estado así.Los dos se respetaban y trataban de manera amorosa. Al grado de que él prefería tener algo mas con Kitana hasta ser marido y mujer. Kitana se recostó en la cama. Dándole la espalda a Liu Kang también. Él no soportó mas y se volteó hacia donde estaba Kitana.

Kitana, esto no está bien, nunca habíamos estado así- él dijo un poco agitado. Ella, por su parte lo ingnoró.

Liu Kang al ver la reacción de Kitana solo se paso su mano por su cabello.

Kitana, tratemos de arreglar esto por favor- él insistió. Kitana se levantó de la cama y se dirijió al medio de la habitación .

Ahora no creo que sea buen momento para hablar – ella dijo muy seria.

Liu Kang miraba la figura casi desnuda de Kitana. Ella solo estaba parada sin decir nada. Ella se volteó dandole nuevamente la espalda a Liu Kang.

Por favor dejame hablar contigo Kitana, dame una oportunidad- decía él levantandose de la cama y dirijiendose a Kitana. Él se acerco lentamente a ella y la tomó lentamente de su estrecha y descubierta cintura con sus masculinas manos. Solo una oportunidad, te lo suplico- él le dijo al oído con una voz muy baja. Kitana no pudo evitar voltear hacia Liu Kang ante esa seductora conducta.

Por favor perdoname – Liu Kang le dijo mientras le acariciaba su mejilla a la hermosa Kitana. Ella no lo pensó mas y lo tomó de su rostro acercandolo a su boca logrando darse un beso prolongado.

Liu Kang la condujo hasta la cama y la recostó. Él estaba encima de ella y se besaban muy apasionadamente. ¿Acaso Liu Kang no pensaba hacer esto hasta estar casados?. ¿Sería ésta la noche que tal vez ellos esperaban?.Kitana le quitó su banda de la cabeza a Liu Kang y la aventó lejos de ahí. Liu Kang sujetaba a Kitana muy fuerte de sus muñecas y la besaba por todas partes. Ella se dejaba besar. Liu Kang la levantó de la cama para sentarla y poder abrazarla mientras la besa. Kitana parecía estar nerviosa a lo que estaba sucediendo. Ella no esperaba que pudiera pasar en ese día que parecía se deshacía su amor.

Ella ahí con apenas algo de ropa interior, a pesar de ser una noche fría como el invierno ella no lo sentía. Liu Kang bajó los tirantes del sujetador de Kitana sin quitarselo. El no dejaba de besarla. Ella parecía confundida pero a la vez sentía la necesidad de responderle a Liu Kang con la misma intensidad. Liu Kang parecía decidido a quitarle el sujetador a Kitana pero un impulso de ella lo impidió.

Espera!, Liu Kang….no puedo hacerlo.-ella dijo a la vez que se subía los tirantes del sujetador. Liu Kang parecía desconcertado.

Tienes razón nos apresuramos-él respondió un tanto apenado. Kitana estaba sumamente sonrojada. Liu Kang y Kitana se miraron unos instantes sindecir nada. De pronto él rió contagiando a Kitana con su risa.

Al menos logré que me disculparas – Liu Kang dijo de forma simpática. – todas las parejas pasan por esto-ella respondió. La noche es muy fría, buscaré algo con que cubrirme- Liu Kang se paró de la cama y buscó entre un armario algo para cubrirse. Encontró un abrigo de una tela muy parecida a la manta de color negro. Se la puso pero no la abrochó. Kitana miraba el bien formado torso de Liu Kang. Ella se sentía arrepentida de haber interrumpido aquel momento. Lo miraba con tal deseo que sentía la necesidad de comenzar con las caricias de nuevo.

Liu Kang se recostó en la cama boca arriba. Kitana se recostó en su pecho.

Ella lo observaba detenidamente. Era tal su obcecion por Liu Kang en ese momento que hasta su respiración de él le parecía seductora.

Era el momento, por que lo detuve?- se decía Kitana en su mente lamentandose. Le causó un mal impacto haber impedido que al fin fundiesen sus cuerpos al amor.

Kitana pensó algo en ese moemento…


End file.
